


Something Beautiful

by MirielOfGisborne



Series: Forget and Forgive [3]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Bilbo Remains In Erebor, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield Fluff, Bottom Bilbo, Comfort Sex, Domestic Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield, Dwarf/Hobbit Sex, Horny Thorin, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Married Characters, Married Couple, Married Life, Married Sex, Protective Bilbo, Protective Thorin, Romance, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash, Slashy, Thilbo, bagginshield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1065523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MirielOfGisborne/pseuds/MirielOfGisborne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. A few months after being bonded for life to Bilbo, an overworked and tired Thorin is in a bit of a hurry to join Bilbo in their marriage bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Now with some awesome artwork from Juno: http://duneyr.tumblr.com/image/93124463902 Thank you, Juno! This is truly something beautiful :)
> 
> Comments and kudos will be much appreciated, as always.  
> Thank you for reading! And I hope you like this.

In the sweet, comfortable haze of near sleep, under the warmth of his cover of furs, Bilbo heard the sound of the door open and close under a careful hand. A few months into their sworn life together, Thorin, newly crowned King under the Mountain, had taken to leaving their chambers early in the morning and arriving late at night. On many mornings Bilbo woke without even being able to recall when Thorin had come to bed, only to find him sleeping soundly at his side. That night, however, he had arrived precisely at the right time.

Bilbo opened his eyes and listened for the deliberately muffled sounds of Thorin preparing for bed. The clinking of metal and the splashing of water lasted for less time than usually, and there was no rustle of fabric being thrown on as he walked towards their bed. The cover was raised and the mattress moved slightly under his weight as he lay on it. He shifted closely until his rock-like chest was glued to Bilbo’s back, then his hand pressed down the hobbit’s right hip and thigh.

“I am sorry to wake you,” he rumbled hotly into Bilbo’s ear.

“I wasn’t asleep yet,” said Bilbo, smiling. “But you can always wake me up for that.”

Thorin’s hand journeyed back up to the band of Bilbo’s trousers. “May I?” he asked.

“Yes, of course you may.”

With a swift move and without further delay, Bilbo was divested of the lower part of his night apparel, and Thorin’s hand swept more greedily over bare flesh. His touch was rough and wanting. It went away for a good minute, but then his forehead dug heavily into Bilbo’s hair, and his arm snaked again around the hobbit’s small waist. Thorin gasped and his whole body quivered as he drove himself hard into Bilbo’s back. He had never done that before, taking no time and no precautions. It hurt slightly, but it mixed strangely well with the instant spark of pleasure. Of his own impulse, Bilbo rolled halfway over spreading his legs a little. Thorin gladly followed, but his weight pushed the hobbit flat on his belly, burying his face in the thick pillow, and trapping the dwarf’s own arm underneath. Thorin extracted his hand and tugged gently at Bilbo’s chin, freeing him from the smothering of the pillow. Bilbo gave a soft whimper and gathered his eyebrows in a deepening frown as he looked for Thorin’s hand, which was now lying at his side. The pain had become more intense. It came in short, cutting twinges, winding through hot flashes of bliss. Thorin leaned his forehead tenderly against the side of Bilbo’s head as he tried to control the might of his thrusts, but it seemed to take more willpower than he was able to muster at that time. Bilbo smiled and curled his fingers over Thorin’s tightly closed fist.

“I’m fine,” he whispered turning his head to look at the dwarf.

He didn’t look back, but he lifted his forehead and bit gently at the pointy tip of Bilbo’s ear, making him explode into a loud moan. That was the end of pain. Thorin has accidentally discovered the excessive sensitivity of his ears during their after-wedding escape to the Shire and was only taking advantage of that discovery when he wanted to be particularly cruel. Now it was meant to quell the discomfort that he was causing. It was the perfect antidote. Feeling his insides turn to boiling molasses, Bilbo opened his eyes and parted his legs wider, giving Thorin more room. Invitation taken, Thorin gave in completely to his desires. Abandoning Bilbo’s ear, he steadied his hands against the bed, and pushed harder. He was always careful with how much of his force he used, but he spared little of it now, and it was a wonderful thing. Bilbo couldn’t help grinning through his cries of pleasure. It was something beautiful to experience Thorin’s strength and yet not be crushed by it, to hear his laboured breathing so closely, his mounting groans, to know that he could stir Thorin’s passion to such heights and give him such pleasure. He would have liked to be able see his face, but it was somewhat difficult in their current arrangement, and Bilbo didn’t want to spoil the moment when both of them were so close to a glorious end. He contented himself with looking at the straining muscles of Thorin’s forearm and at the swollen blood veins pulsing under its tan skin, glistening wet as if it had been sprinkled with mithril dust. His fingers clutched desperately at the sheets as he gave one last, deep thrust and one last resonating groan. Then a great tremor took over his body, shaking him until he was no longer able to support himself and collapsed on his back behind Bilbo. His arm closed firmly around the hobbit, as he turned eventually to lie on his chest.

Bilbo tapped his wrist with one finger. “Let go a little, you’re squeezing the life out of me.”

“Sorry,” said Thorin, loosening his grip at once.

“Ah, better,” breathed Bilbo and closed his eyes.

~

Morning came sooner for Bilbo. He had apparently moved during the night, as he was back on his own side of the bed. Thorin was lying in the same position, his head slightly tilting to his right, his wild hair scattered over his pillow. Bilbo was tempted to give him a kiss, but he knew that Thorin’s keen warrior senses would have stirred at the lightest touch. He didn’t want to disturb his rest, so he simply watched.

It wasn’t long before Thorin woke on his own, however. He breathed deeply, and turned his head to look for Bilbo. His eyelids weighed down and his eyes were rather hazy. Bilbo smiled to him sweetly.

“How are you?” asked Thorin with a mild drawl.

“I’m great,” said Bilbo, propping himself up on an elbow.

“You are not upset with me?”

“No, I’m quite fond of you in fact,” quipped Bilbo. “Why on earth would I be upset with you?”

“I hurt you,” said Thorin, genuine remorse in his voice. “Last night, I hurt you.”

“No, you didn’t hurt me,” said Bilbo, lying back down closer to Thorin and placed the palm of his hand on the side of his face. “You didn’t,” he repeated, gazing closely into the dwarf’s eyes.

“I know you were in pain. I knew then. I should have stopped.”

“What? Stopped?” Bilbo withdrew his caress and shot back up on his elbow. “Now, that would have probably upset me.” Thorin’s guilty look brightened a little. “It was actually quite, well, quite extraordinary,” said Bilbo, smiling. “Look, you were tired and in need of comfort. I always feel privileged to give it.”

“Bilbo,” started Thorin shaking his head slightly, but Bilbo interrupted him.

“No, not another word. In fact, you still look tired. Do you want to sleep some more?”

Thorin sighed and stretched a bit. “I should go,” he said, sounding as if he had badly wanted to say yes.

“Oh, just another half hour, for me. I promise I’ll wake you up.”

“Half an hour?” asked Thorin, his eyes opening wider in a look of hope.

“Not a minute longer,” winked Bilbo, putting on his best reassuring grin.

“Mmm, fine,” accepted Thorin, closing his eyes promptly. He allowed his head to slant to his right again and fell asleep immediately.

Bilbo remained awake, keeping watch. He didn’t want to break his promise, or miss the opportunity to give Thorin a wake-up kiss.


End file.
